¡Eres como la goma de mascar!
by Dann Minashiro
Summary: — Cuidado, eh, Lily. —le grito esperando que se girará, cosa que ella hiso al momento de escuchar los gritos de Potter retumbando en los pasillos. — Que la goma de mascar puede ser muy difícil de quitar ¡De cualquier forma te vas a casar con la goma de mascar más sexy del mundo! —al acabar de decir la frase, una pequeño rayo de luz paso al lado de él, lo justo para no matarlo.
1. Chapter 1

¡Ciao! Estaba escuchando la canción Goma de mascar, de Paty Cantú y se me ocurrió una pequeña serie de viñetas, cualquier comentario es bienvenido [:

**¡Eres como la goma de mascar!**

[James & Lily]

Capítulo 1. "En mi zapato al caminar"

— ¡Qué no Potter! —grito exasperada, girándose hacia el susodicho, con la cabeza bien en alto, le contesto. — ¿Porqué? ¡Pues porque eres como la goma de mascar!

— ¡Irresistible eh Lily! —contesto con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que Lily arrugará el ceño. — Lo sé Lily, no creo que estés ciega para no ver lo que tienes en frente. —cuidado, Lily comenzaba a sacar su varita, jugando peligrosamente con ella entre sus dedos. — Tranquila no le diré a nadie que piensas que soy irresistible.

— No pienso que seas irresistible Potter, no voy a inflar más tu ego diciéndote mentiras, Potter. —el mencionado arrugo su rostro en forma de desagrado. — Eres como la goma de mascar porque…—se detuvo a pensar las palabras correctas ¡Lo tenía!— Porque molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar en mi zapato al caminar.

La cara de James se desencajo al escuchar las últimas frases ¡Qué él era como la goma de mascar! ¡Por supuesto que no! Bueno…tal vez solo con Lily, pero entonces Snivellus también era como la goma de mascar, porque cada vez que este veía Lily sola se **pegaba en su zapato al caminar** ¡Y a él no le decía nada!

— Cuidado, eh, Lily. —le grito esperando que se girará, cosa que ella hiso al momento de escuchar los gritos de Potter retumbando en los pasillos. — Que la goma de mascar puede ser muy difícil de quitar ¡De cualquier forma te vas a casar con la goma de mascar más sexy del mundo! —al acabar de decir la frase, una pequeño rayo de luz paso al lado de él, lo justo para no matarlo.

Lily sonrió para sus adentros, definitivamente James, perdón, Potter era como una goma de mascar, artante y desesperante, difícil de quitar, y no precisamente de su zapato, también de las clases juntos, las veces que se sentaba con ella en el comedor, o cuando iba a fastidiarla en la biblioteca o ¡en cualquier momento!

Llego a su Sala Común, estaba completamente desierta, vacía, algo que agradeció, cogió un libro y se sentó en el gran sillón rojo, comenzó a leer pacíficamente acompañada por el crepitar del fuego y el silencio acogedor, hasta que algo detuvo su lectura, no volteo, decidió ignorar a quién fuese que estuviese ahí, intento concentrarse en su libro, más esa vocecilla repicaba, es más, taladraba sus delicados oídos.

— Si Canuto, me pego en su zapato al caminar ¡Está exagerando! —hablo exasperado, trataba de no mostrarse frustrado, pero después de que Lily le atacará en los pasillos, la goma de mascar había perdido lo divertido. — ¡Y el seboso de Snivellus qué! ¡Qué! —Sirius miró divertido la situación de su amigo, definitivamente solo esa Lily era capaz de ponerlo con los cabellos de punta, rio un poco y señalo el sillón.

James atendió a Sirius atentamente, cuando acabo de escucharlo una sonrisa de medio lado se coló en su rostro, espero a qué Sirius diera el primer paso, ¡ya vería Lily!

Sirius se acerco sigilosamente a Lily, quería reírse, ese tipo de risa que se tiene cuando se sabe que se va a hacer una travesura, de la cual se es cómplice, respiro hondamente y siguió su camino, cuando llego hasta ella, de espaldas, siguiendo leyendo, acerco su cara hacia la suya, quedando a la misma altura.

— ¡Lily! ¿Es que no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer? Siempre leyendo, Evans ¡Que te vas a quedar ciega! —rompió en una risa relajante, solo esperaba que Lily le encarara, como siempre hacía, 1, 2, 3. Ahí estaba.

—Déjate de tonterías Black, no me voy a quedar ciega por tener algo de cultura, cosa que a ti y a tu novio Potter mucha falta les hace. —contesto cerrando el libro enojadamente.

Fue justo el momento, el momento para que James saliera de su escondite y se tirará en la alfombra roja de su Sala Común; Lily tenía los pies recogidos, la ocasión perfecta, afino su voz para la señal de Sirius.

— De cualquier forma Evans, Remus está en la enfermería, ¿le iras a ver? —una punzante eléctrica recorrió la espalda de Lily, abrió los ojos, aún no sabía lo que le pasaba a Remus, solo que algunos días se quedaba en la enfermería, siempre le iba a ver y hoy, no sería la excepción.

Dejo el libro a un lado, al instante bajo uno de sus pies y se apoyo.

— ¡Ah! —un enorme grito salió de la garganta de James, el "pequeño" grito de James saco a Lily de su concentración, miro asustadamente hacia abajo para encontrarse a Potter debajo de su pie, con una mueca de dolor exagerada. — ¡Que ya sé que soy como la goma de mascar, pero eso no significa que tengas que pisarme Evans! —le reclamo sarcástico, dramatizando si dolor.

— ¡Son unos capullos inútiles e infantiles! —se había llevado un susto de muerte al escuchar sus gritos, una carcajada salía de la boca de Potter y de Black, el enojo empezó a correr rápidamente por sus venas. Siempre trataba de controlarse, pero hoy, hoy no era su día, lo único que pudo sentir fue como una señal llegaba a su pie, y entonces, removía inquietamente su zapato, como tratando de apagar un cigarro.

— ¡Hey Evans! ¡Cálmate! ¡Hubieras visto tu cara! —el muy capullo seguía riéndose, pronto sintió una fuerte opresión en su cuerpo: Lily tratando de matarle.

— Eres la goma de mascar más horrorosa que haya visto. —había dado en el clavo, si había algo que le molestará, era que atacara a su atractivo.

Y así, Lily se encamino al enfermería dejando a un Potter y a un Black demasiado divertidos.


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Ojala lo disfruten y les guste  ¡Gracias por su apoyo, les quiero! 

**¡Eres como la goma de mascar!**

[James & Lily]

Capítulo 2. "No te soporto, es la verdad"

Después de aquel día Lily ni siquiera les había mirado, los había evitado a toda costa en la extensión de la palabra, si por casualidad se encontraban en los pasillos ella doblaba ya sea a la izquierda o a la derecha, cuando sus ojos se llegaban a cruzar, su mirada se desviaba hacia cualquier punto.

No entendía porque se comportaba así, una pequeña broma no le hacía mal a nadie, ni siquiera había sido una broma pesada, es más, comenzaba a dudar que era una broma, en todo caso el debería ser el enojado; le dejo una marca roja en su pecho y su capa sucia, con los zapatos de Evans marcados.

Quizá James ignoraba por completo el susto que Lily se había llevado, ya que una cosa era no querer ser una mas en su lista y otra muy distinta destrozarle, sin querer, el pecho.

O quizá era el hecho de que se había preocupado por Remus para nada, había ido corriendo casi volando a la enfermería, al no verlo ahí, la preocupación la comenzó a dominar, subió corriendo a su Sala Común rogando encontrarse con el estúpido de Potter y sus amigos, más con Remus que con los que sobraban; cuando llego y lo diviso, corrió hacia él, lo abrazo, toco con sus manos su cara y al final le pregunto:

— ¿Estás bien? No te encontré en la enfermería y pensé, pensé que te había pasado algo malo…—ambos se miraron fijamente, Remus esbozo una frustrada sonrisa, trato de que saliese normal, pero Lily no en vano era Premio Anual.

Como si leyese su mente, busco a Potter y Black, los miro mientras ellos temían internamente por sus vidas. Fue un momento de gran tensión, casi se podía palmar con las manos, esperaron cualquier ataque, insulto, algo, algo que nunca llego, pues Evans había salido por la entrada erguida y orgullosa.

Remus los miro desaprobatoriamente, Black dejo escapar una risilla baja y nerviosa, mientras Potter se empeñaba en limpiar sus gafas, y Peter, él era de chocolate en esos momentos.

Sólo al recordar ese acontecimiento reaccionó: la habían cagado.

Sirius lo escucho todo lo que pudo, gracias a Merlín que ese día se había lavado los oídos porque de otra forma no habría entendido lo que James le decía; veía moverse su boca rápidamente, replicando sobre los niñatos que eran, sobre lo que habían hecho, sobre Evans y que la habían cagado. Había tratado de convencerle que ya se le pasaría, aunque muy en el fondo sabían que no era cierto, Evans tenía un orgullo de hierro, su mente que sabía lo correcto y lo incorrecto no les perdonaría por haberla preocupado por Remus de ese modo.

Y justo como habían previsto sucedió, dejaron de seguir a Evans lo que restaba del día, sabiendo a ciencia cierta que si seguían haciendo eso Evans ocuparía un **Imperius **y los haría regresar por donde vinieron. Bueno tal vez estaban exagerando pero su mirada asesina hacía pensar eso. Llegaron a su Sala Común, subieron a sus habitaciones, James soltó un bufido, si Lily seguía así jamás se casarían, ni tendría un hijo al que llamaría Harry, escucho a Sirius y a Remus platicar sobre una película muggle: Pretty woman. Decidió ignorarlos, pero cuando Sirius comenzó a entonar una cancioncilla se le vino una idea.

— Sirius cierra tu boca ¡Cantas espantoso! ¡La dama gorda se pondrá celosa si te escucha! —como única respuesta sintió una almohada estrellarse en su cabeza, Remus y Sirius rompieron a reír mientras él acomodaba sus gafas.

— Pretty woman, pretty woman, walking in the street, oh pretty woman… —no tenía idea sobre si la letra iba así, solo otras palabras repetían esa canción.

Después de meditarlo, se paro, agarro su varita (por si las dudas) y bajo a la Sala Común, una vez allí se armo de todo el valor que pudo y se acerco a las habitaciones de las mujeres, obviamente no subió por las escaleras, solo a fino su voz tosiendo levemente y comenzó…

— ¡Oh Lily! ¡Lily Evans! —empezaba a entonar. — ¡Está enojada…a…a! —seguía cantando y entonando alegremente. — ¡Oh Lily! ¡Lily Evans! ¡Baja y bésame…e…e, oh Lily! — pronto comenzó a escuchar las risillas de las chicas Gryffindor, era inevitable no sonreír ante esa situación. — ¡Oh Lily! ¡Lily Evans! ¡Baja y bésame…e…e, oh Lily! —al parecer ese pedazo de la canción era su favorito.

Allá arriba las mujeres le gritaban a Lily que James le había traído serenata, algo súper romántico y tierno, todas se arremolinaban en su cama, pidiéndole que bajará, ella solo pidió silencio ¡Mala idea! Justo en el momento en el que el silencio hiso acto de presencia escucho el ¡**Oh Lily! ¡Lily Evans! ¡Baja y bésame…e…e, oh Lily!, **enrojeció notablemente, por un momento su cerebro dejo de funcionar y como toda mujer tuvo que aceptar que era algo tierno y estúpido ¡Como demonios se le ocurría hacer eso! Tomo a su valentía con ambas manos y bajo las escaleras, viendo a Potter con los ojos entreabiertos cantado alegremente la misma canción.

— Es **pretty woman**, no **Lily Evans**, Potter —James sonrió al verla frente a él. —Ya deja de cantar Potter, hay personas que dormimos de moche.

— Has bajado…—le comento sonriente— Solo si aceptas perdonarnos.

— ¿Y si no? ¿Qué?

— ¡Oh Lil…—al escuchar el **oh **supo que seguiría con esa estúpida melodía, así que rápidamente se apuro a responder.

— Esta bien Potter, está bien, pero deja de cantar esa canción. —concedió fastidiada, antes de que pudiese reaccionar James deposito un beso suave y rápido en su mejilla para después alejarse tarareando **su** canción, alcanzo a escuchar un "¡A que soy la goma de mascar más romántica que has visto!"

Si, Potter no dejaba de ser Potter, cerró sus ojos moviendo su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, repitiéndose "No lo soporto, no–lo–soporto"


End file.
